Silent Snowfall
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Milo ha decidido partir para vengar la muerte de su familia... Camus y él se despedirán una madrugada de invierno en la estación del tren. (Precuela Waiting for u) MiloxCamus -oneshot-


Para el club EscorpioxAcuario teníamos que escribir un fic basándonos en una imagen, y la imagen que escogió Neomina fue un camafeo. El camafeo me dio una idea que en realidad necesitaba para la secuela, pero en ese entonces no tenia tanto tiempo para hacer un fic multichap, asi que decidí escribir primero éste y después Waiting for u

En realidad no es la gran cosa... solamente es una pieza más de ese rompecabezas.

Gracias a quien lo lea. Saludos!

* * *

 **Silent snowfall**

Por más que el corazón gritara hundido de dolor dentro del pecho, Camus trataba de aceptar que la decisión de Milo no estaba puesta a discusión: no a otra que lo llevara a gastar los últimos instantes junto a la persona que amaba, en palabras que rebotaran contra oídos sordos.

Ya habían hablado al respecto, o por lo menos, Camus escuchado hasta el cansancio las razones que Milo tenía para partir de Paris a ¿Rusia…? Ni siquiera entendía cuál sería el destino final, y dudaba Milo lo supiera, solamente tenía en la mente la palabra venganza…

Meneó la cabeza y se detuvo en aquella solitaria calle, pensando que no accedería a esa imposición, que se revelaría, y que hallaría el modo de detenerle hasta el final… Agachó la frente, apretó los dientes y con ello uno de sus puños.

El muchacho con el que compartía aquél agarre de manos fue frenado al momento con su decisión. No viró hacia atrás, pero supo que Camus otra vez intentaría detenerle.

Pensó que habría sido más difícil dejarle desnudo en la cama, cubierto por la manta roja, en aquella madrugada de inverno, en vez de llevarlo entre la fría neblina y dejarlo parado en la estación mientras el tren avanzaba y él se quedaba atrás… con su dolor…con su amor… con la promesa de volver solamente si terminaba con aquél ser.

Sabia no era momento para arrepentirse, pues la decisión estaba tomada y sus vidas se partirían antes del cuarto de hora.

Camus debía aceptar que no había argumento bajo el cual encadenarle. Milo solía ser demasiado necio, o muy firme en todo lo que decía. Una vez que las palabras le venían a la cabeza y estas salían de sus labios, no existía poder, líquido o material que pudiese borrarlas.

Camus tenía dieciséis años… la edad correcta para tomar una responsabilidad difícil, para ser un hombre ante la sociedad aunque él no se sintiera con las ganas ni con la fuerza para hacerlo todavía. Milo aún no llegaba a esa edad y él ya quería aparentar ser un hombre bravío. Si su madre viviera, ella aún le abrigaría por las noches, o peor aún, vigilaría cada uno de sus pasos con la idea que, de no hacerlo, él los erraría y entonces la familia dejaría de ser distinguida.

El rubio suspiró. Sintió en la punta de la nariz uno de esos copos de nieve que indican el inicio de una nevada. Soltó la mano del taheño a pesar de lo bien que se sentía el contacto, y metió ambas al bolsillo de la chaqueta.

El tren partiría y Milo tenía que estar en la estación ya. No había tiempo para más palabras o despedidas, tal vez un beso, una lágrima y después la brecha marcada por varios años… Sabía que cazar a aquél vampiro no le sería fácil. Primero habría de buscar a uno de esos profesionales en el rango, darle las características, esperar ser entrenado, y luego… matarle. En el momento que viera su cuerpo tendido sobre la nieve todo se resolvería. La tranquilidad llegaría y la vida retomaría su cauce: Se casaría en secreto con Camus y vivirían en un lugar apartado de la ciudad cuando la vejez consumiera sus viadas. Irían a los prostíbulos a hacer de cuenta que eran hombres cortesanos como el resto. Trabajarían… tendrían dinero, propiedades, respeto y un gran amor a escondidas de los ojos curiosos y juzgadores del resto… Y todos esos sueños pasarían cuando _«él»_ muriera.

Tragó saliva, consciente del tiempo.

—Lo siento…

Su voz perforó el silencio de la madrugada.

Camus se preguntó _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por terminar sus sueños, su vida, y sus planes? ¿Por ir en busca de un condenado? ¿Por arriesgar su vida por venganza?

Milo jamás había matado a nadie, y aunque aquél fuese un muerto que se alimenta con la sangre de otros, dañar "una vida" simplemente lastimaría su condición humana.

Camus podría haber preguntado la causa si él le hubiese dado alguna oportunidad, pero cuando emprendió la marcha de nuevo hacia la estación del tren, el pelirrojo levantó la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

Suspiró rendido, dejando ir su última esperanza.

Ladeó la cabeza, buscando en alguna parte de la ciudad algo que le ayudase… pero Milo perdió a su única familia en los colmillos de un vampiro, y él sobrevivió por milagro, y de ese milagro se valdría para terminar su condena.

Milo solía contar que cada noche lo asaltaban sus familiares entre sueños: Su padre, su madre y aquella amorosa y ferviente hermana le pedían auxilio, y él tirado en el piso no podía hacer otra cosa que estirar los dedos en un vano intento por alcanzarlos; entonces el inmortal reía con fuerza, con un sonido parco y distante que erizaba los vellos y encogía las entrañas.

Milo se veía cada noche con aquella sangre sobre sus manos.

Pasaron Navidad juntos como cada año, pero entonces él mencionó que debía irse, que lo había decidido y que ni todo el amor de Camus podría sanar esa herida y detenerlo.

Camus era huérfano, su única familia era Milo y la que este tenía. La pequeña hermana le agradaba pues le gustan mucho los niños. Los padres no conocían la historia de amor de ambos, pero trataban con respeto y afecto a Camus, brindándole un cariño hasta entonces desconocido.

Milo decía que Camus jamás entendería la sensación de perderlo todo, así, inesperadamente; pero no sabía que él estaba preparándolo para sentirla, porque Milo era justamente el todo que mencionaba, y no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender esto.

Repitió el suspiro, avanzando después para alcanzarlo, y aunque molesto, volvió a tomar su brazo para ir juntos hasta el andén. El rubio movió la extremidad solamente para tomarle la cabeza, y sin detener la marcha, acariciarle y aproximarla hasta un costado de su sien, uniéndolos calurosamente…

Caminaron por la calle empedrada en medio del caer de la nieve, y la neblina disipándose con el arribo de la mañana… Los corredores de la ciudad desiertos a esa hora, sin los casquillos de los caballos, ni el eco de la gente parisina transitando con ellos; solamente la soledad y el silencio arropando su amor.

... ... ...

El tren estaba listo, era el primero de la mañana y casi ningún pasajero nuevo estaba dispuesto a abordarlo, pues era la mejor ciudad para pasar un invierno y despedir el año. Nadie quería irse, ni siquiera Milo, pero sin ellos… No había vuelta atrás. Cada rincón de la ciudad le recordaría su precaria condición, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y regresar a la casa donde los vio morir, donde las pesadillas y fantasmas no lo dejarían en paz.

Milo abrazó tan fuerte y tan repentinamente a Camus, que éste apenas reaccionó. Despacio, colocó las manos sobre aquella espalda a la que tantas veces se aferró por placer, devoción y pasión.

—No te cortes el cabello— Murmuró el rubio tras un instante de silencio. Era fuerte, pero no tanto, y en ese pequeño lapsus de valentía y desazón, la voz se le quebró.

Camus, para aceptar su petición, asintió despacio, luego un poco más hasta que cerró los ojos bajo el peso de un dolor que decidió encerrar con los parpados. Se había prometido no llorar delante de él para que sus lágrimas no pasaran por chantaje. Sabía que Milo las tomaría enserio, pero no iba a obligarlo a quedarse con ellas.

—Me gustas así…— Escuchó.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, y sintió un beso en su mejilla mientras él se alejaba, deslizando sus dedos por los hombros para acomodarle el pedazo de tela que calentaba su cuello, y con ello, sacó la cadena dorada con un camafeo de ámbar. Milo sonrió a pesar del amargo sentimiento de venganza que le inundó las venas, al recordar que se trataba del preciado collar de su madre. Besó la piel alba bajo la tela al inclinarse un poco más, soltándolo, no sin antes abrazarle una última vez con todo su amor.

El camafeo era la promesa… el símbolo de su vuelta, una vuelta tras la que habrían pasado varios años, no sabía cuántos, o que tanto ambos habrían cambiado, pero anhelaba ver nuevamente esas pupilas caoba y su larga y lacia cabellera rojiza traspasar los límites de la cintura para ese entonces.

Notó entonces que ya le extrañaba, aún cuando estaba parado todavía a su lado.

Para Camus el camafeo aminoraría el dolor… tal vez un poco, pues lo vería con la esperanza día tras día que fuese el momento de su vuelta. Él cambiaría sin lugar a dudas, pero la esencia del Milo que amaba se quedaría aún en su ser.

—Comeré pavo cada Navidad…— Dijo con la intensión de hacer una promesa. Milo volvió a sonreír mientras asentía.

— ¿Brindarás por mí?

—Lo consideraré...

— ¿Y mi regalo de Navidad? ¿Guardarás todos mis obsequios...?

¿Era broma? Se le escurrieron los ojos y tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que el flequillo lo ocultara.

Abrió la boca. No pudo más que asentir. Si hablaba una vez más entonces le rogaría no marcharse… e ¿ir con él? Simplemente imposible... Milo no tendría una razón para volver, y él quería ser su ancla siempre que le hiciera falta.

El tren comenzó a silbar, anunciado su partida y las voces de los encargados pidiendo a los pocos pasajeros abordarlo era la señal del fin…. Y ellos… ellos se abrazaron en medio de la nevada, el silencio, los breves susurros, los húmedos y amargos besos, las caricias fugaces y repentinas, y el retundo y fulminante adiós.


End file.
